


Corpse Husband Oneshots

by Zettaigomi



Category: Corpse Husband - Fandom
Genre: Corpse Husband x female reader, Corpse Husband x male reader, Corpse Husband x reader, Oneshot, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zettaigomi/pseuds/Zettaigomi
Summary: Title says it all.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 165





	Corpse Husband Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> These aren't necessarily romantic oneshots, just saying. It can be platonic, which some of them definitely will be. Anyway, I'm just simping for Corpse and kinda wanted to write something, I guess. It's kinda shit and I'm not good at writing oneshots. I'm just practicing my writing and having fun.
> 
> I guess it's fine for people to leave requests in the comments or something, but, like I said, I'm shit at writing oneshots so...

**That's What Friend's Are For**

Corpse Husband x Male Reader (Platonic)

Y/N was a runaway teen. He came from an abusive household and ran away when he was sixteen. He was now nineteen and, well, wasn’t doing too well. He’d never been lucky when it came to job-hunting and keeping the jobs he did manage to get. It usually wasn’t all his fault. Sure, he wasn’t the best at customer service and with all the Karens he sometimes had to deal with, let’s just say he didn’t deal with them in the best of ways. Still, he did his best, even if his best wasn't always good enough. But it's not like Y/N doesn't have any people skill. Ah, but maybe they're not the best. Actually, Y/N thinks he's very shitty at dealing with people. Somehow he still have one friend though. Y/N's very grateful for his friend, but he had no idea how they ended up being friends in the first place. His one and only friend was also known as Corpse Husband on the internet, so there's that too.

Y/N didn’t know all that much about the internet since he hadn’t ever had a smart phone, but he knew that it was a weird thing. Corpse worked as a Youtuber, which sounded ridiculous to Y/N. How the hell could someone make money from just posting videos on some website? It almost sounded like a joke, but Y/N knew it wasn’t. Corpse was earning money from doing exactly that after all, so it couldn’t be a joke.

Still, Y/N supported his one and only friend. He knew Corpse made music, which he listened to whenever he hung out at Corpse’s apartment. Or maybe not every time he was at his friend’s place, since that was kind of often, but he did listen to Corpse’s music sometimes. That being said, they had their ups and downs as friends. Most of their disagreements and arguments were caused by Y/N not caring about his himself as much as Corpse thought he should. Y/N is short-tempered and often cause problems for himself. This leaves Corpse mostly to worry every time Y/N isn't at his place. It also doesn't help that Y/N isn't very good at answering his fucking phone. He had a shitty flip phone, but it was still working and Corpse often texted or called just to check up on Y/N, but because Y/n didn't always answer the phone whenever he called or texted, Corpse was left to worry if it was because he was dead in a ditch somewhere.

“Just stay the night, Y/N. Seriously, I get worried.” Corpse says.

Y/n was standing in front of the couch Corpse was sitting on. His worn-out backpack rested beside Corpse. Y/N was currently finishing packing his bag and zipped it shut. “No can do, I’ve already stayed here for two days and I don’t feel like overstaying my welcome,” he replies.

“You’re not,” Corpse insists. “Like, ever. Dude, you could literally live here, and you’d still not overstay your welcome.”

Y/N lets out a sigh, “I wouldn’t be comfortable with that, Corpse.”

“I don’t want you to leave when I know you have nowhere to go.”

“I have plenty of places I can go,” Y/N argues.

“You're talking about places that aren't fucking safe and you know it.” Corpse throws back. "Just stay here, please."

“Look, I’m grateful for you being my friend, Corpse. I really am, but I can’t keep staying here just because my life is a mess,” Y/N explains, “I appreciate you trying to help me out, but I can’t keep relying on you, it’s not fair.”

“How is it not fair? I rely on you plenty back,” Corpse says.

“Yeah, but you literally spend money on me because I can’t keep a fucking job, like, me being someone you can come to when you’re having a rough time doesn’t really cost anything on my part. All I have to do is be a decent fucking human being and be there and listen to you, like, it’s not a fair trade in my eyes.”

“I don’t fucking care about spending money on you!” Corpse exclaims, “Dude, you’re so important to me, of course I’m gonna fucking buy you food so you can eat.”

Y/N sighs, “Corpse, we have this argument every time I leave, can’t you just let me do my shit? I need to get my life together at some point.”

“You have a job interview in the morning, so at least stay until then, alright? At least get a good night’s sleep before leaving."

Y/N stood still, not knowing quite what to say. If he left now, he’d surely not get much sleep at all. Still, Y/N didn’t want to keep being a burden to Corpse. He wanted to be able to take care of himself, which didn’t always mean he made good decisions. Y/N was reckless and a bit short-tempered, especially with people he didn’t want to deal with. He had many times ended up in fights and gone to Corpse’s apartment afterwards, asking to use the bathroom to clean himself up. He cringed, thinking back on how those times had now caused Corpse to worry for him every time he left the guy’s apartment.

“Come on, Y/N. Please stay, just for tonight, alright?” Corpse practically begs.

“Fine, I’ll stay, but just for tonight.” Y/N says and Corpse sighed in relief. Y/N chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, “Geez, I know I’m younger than you and all, but you’ve gotta stop babying me like this. I’m gonna get spoiled and shit.”

Corpse smiled, “Then get spoiled. It’s okay to want shit, you know.”

“All I want is to be able to keep my job for longer than two fucking months please,” Y/N says, clapping his hands together in a prayer. “I keep screwing myself over, sorry you have to deal with someone like me, Corpse.”

“You’re not as bad as you think, Y/N,” Corpse reassures.

Y/N hummed in amusement, “Oh, I’m not, huh? You know, back when I worked at Walmart, I fucking punched a Karen in the face. I’m absolutely as bad as I think I am, Corpse. Maybe even worse, hehe.”

Corpse laughed, “You never told me about that?!”

Y/N sighs in embarrassment, “Why would I? It wasn’t really a good moment for me.”

“What did she do?”

“Not telling.”

“Aw, you’re no fun.”

“I know.”

“Y/N.”

“Corpse.”

“You’ll nail the interview tomorrow.”

Y/N scoffed, “Sure.”

“You will, I just know it.”

“… Thanks.”

“Sometimes I need to be the one comforting you, you know.”

Y/N smiles, “When I say thanks it’s not just for encouraging me, but for everything. Thanks for caring about me, I know no one else does.”

Corpse returns the smile, “Thank me by painting my nails, you’re better at it than me.”

“Sure, it’s the least I can do.”

“Y/N, I hope you know you don’t have to pay me back for caring about you. You’re my friend and, well, I treasure my friends.”

“Still, I want to be able to pay you back one day, even if it’s just painting your nails.”


End file.
